


【双黄】日常小片段（一）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 双向暗恋，现实向。当作练字的练笔，没什么剧情，不打tag。终于，极挑完结。





	【双黄】日常小片段（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

这事怎么论都不对。

黄磊锁了屏把手机随手一扔，倒在沙发上无奈地想。

极少数夜里睡不着觉的时候，黄磊会跟个网瘾少年似得捧着手机刷微博，看粉丝的评论。

倒不是说他有多在乎这些人说什么，不过他总是能从粉丝评论里发现一些社会问题。

比如孙红雷又怎么在背后损他啊，他和“孟爷爷”的“感情”啊，极挑官方又在卖腐啊，黄渤和徐峥才是真爱啊什么的。

现在的大众焦点就是男人和男人卖腐。

这是黄磊在五年前就得出的结论。没想到过了那么久，观众的口味还是没有变。

他是真不在意这种同性之间的意淫。毕竟身正不怕影子斜，怎么说他和红雷、孟非、汪俊都好，不过是莫须有的事情，构不成新闻。

除非，身子本来就是斜的。

黄磊捡起手机，时间是凌晨两点半。他知道那人肯定没睡，双手滑得飞快，给对方发过去一条微信。

“我今天看你微访谈来着”

果不其然，半分钟后对方回过来一条。

“师爷，够闲的啊。戏拍得怎么样了？”

他为他的料事如神小小地自恋了一会，接着很快回复了对方。

“都是熟人，拍起来也不费劲，可能能比预计得快一点”

“熟人一起拍就是好啊，上来就干，都不用磨合。”

“小渤，你这话说的有歧义啊”

他打错了字，会的时候慢了半拍，对方已经先发过来了。

“别解释，越描越黑。”

后面还带了一个呲牙笑的表情，看的黄磊是哭笑不得。

“叫你没事少看粉丝评论，都被他们带坏了”

这回是语音，黄磊点开来听，觉得那人的声音沙哑了不少。

“哟，黄磊，别说你不看啊！”

“我看，但是我不受他们影响。”

黄磊为这番口是心非的话愧疚了一会，觉得黄渤刚才沙哑的嗓音愈发刺耳，忙赶在对方之前结束了这段没由来得对话。

“我先睡了，小渤。你也早点休息吧。”

末了想了想，又发过去一条。

“记得吃点药，刚听你声音有点哑，秋天了，容易上火。”

他发完这句盯着屏幕愣了很久，窗外雨声淅沥愈演愈烈，雨珠打到窗户上的声音燥得他想点支烟。

屏幕暗了一个亮度，他看到对方迟迟回了一句“晚安”。

黄磊站起身，觉得自己也应该吃点降火的药。

秋天，太燥了。

 

 

END


End file.
